


The Demons Left Behind

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood, a really long one, and Alec is like super in love, he just needs a hug, it's just a fact, with this beautiful man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: "I'm a lot to get used to."The words ran through his mind forever, but he couldn't let them go. It hurt Alec to think that Magnus though that low of himself, but he would do anything in his power to make sure he understood just how much Alec loves him.





	The Demons Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> "got a good malec prompt if you're still taking them. how about a little added scene from 2x01 after Magnus says to Alec on the balcony 'I'm a lot to get used to' and like Alec assures him that he's not. I think that should have definitely been added into the show - Magnus needs reassurance God Damn It!" This was the prompt. 
> 
> It got a bit out of hand, but I think it came out well! :D 
> 
> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr account, side blog, but my inbox is open! (I like writing angsty Magnus stories, no offence to Alec, but I gotta get my fill for those somewhere. There really isn’t enough of them.
> 
> If you’ve got any requests/prompts that have triggering subjects, feel free to send them too. I can write most of those as well. If not, I’ll make a post about it either putting it up for adoption or something.) :D  
> \---
> 
> I'd love to hear from you guys!!! It'd mean a lot! <3 (I do post a lot of anti stuff, but I do tag everything, so if you've got those filtered, you won't see it ;) )

 

Alec stared worriedly over at his boyfriend. Their conversation had ended a few minutes ago and they had moved over to the couch on the balcony, but Magnus’ words kept ringing through his head. He could tell the other man wasn’t expecting him to talk about that, and it scared him in a way. 

How many other people had Magnus tried to open up to just for them to turn and leave, or brush off his fears like they were childish. It made his heart hurt. 

“Magnus?”

Magnus looked up from their intertwined fingers, halting his thumb from rubbing over Alec’s knuckles. 

“Yes, love?” He smiled wistfully at him, his eyes were almost shining. 

“I’m gonna say something, okay? And I just need you to let me say everything first.” Alec scrunched his eyebrows. “That doesn’t make sense. Just...Listen?” He asked worriedly. “It’s not bad.” Alec kissed him quickly. 

“So I know…” Alec paused, moving their hands so he was the one gripping the most, holding them in front of his chest. “This is my first relationship, and I am worried I’m going to mess up. But that’s on me.” He said sincerely. “I’ve been worried sick about Jace and I wasn’t thinking, I’m not use to having something that’s not my siblings to worry about,” Alec brushed back a part of Magnus’ bangs that had fallen loose. “Not that it’s a bad thing!” He hurriedly added. “I’m just not use to it, but it’s not your fault.” 

Magnus stared at him with a sad smile, leaning into the hand resting on his cheek. 

“It’s not you that I’m getting use to, I mean it is, but you’re not stressing me out.”

He could see that Magnus was realizing what he was talking about.

“I love being here with you, it’s the only time recently I’ve felt safe and calm.” Alec pushed forward, moving so he was cupping both sides of Magnus’ face with his hands. He rubbed his temples gently. “You’re not bothering me, or stressing me. Okay?” 

Magnus swallowed, giving him a shaky nod. He leaned forward and tucked his head against Alec’s shoulder, biting into his lip to try and stop the tears that wanted to fall. 

Alec wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, whispering soft words while stroking his hair. 

“You’re so perfect, babe. And beautiful, handsome, kind.” Alec paused with a dreamy sigh. “You’re so kind.” Magnus looked up at him, his eyes were damp with tears and his lip was shaking. “You deserve so much,” Alec brushed away a tear, staring into the unglamored eyes staring back. He wasn’t sure if Magnus realized it was down, but angel, they were beautiful. He had heard so many tales over the years of Warlock marks, always told with bitterness and disgust, they were suppose to be this demonic symbol that would make him run, but staring into the slitted yellow eyes...   
He wanted nothing more than to take the sadness from them. 

“H- wow,” He smiled lopsidedly, praying silently the emotions he was feeling showed in his eyes. “They’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Magnus tilted his head for a second, his eyebrows coming together. 

“I never want you to have to hide yourself with me,” Alec brushed his finger under Magnus’ eye and they widened. Tears dripped onto his finger. “Every part of you is amazing and stunning,” Alec leaned forward, kissing his forehead, nose and cheeks. “I love your smile,” He brushed his finger over the shaking lip, smiling happily when Magnus leaned forward and kissed his hand gently. “And your laugh, oh.” Alec glanced off to the side. “Your laugh has got to be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Magnus’ shoulder shook more, staring up with such strong emotions. Neither noticed the potted plants next to them floating off the ground. 

“I love how you do your makeup to match your outfit,” He whispered. “And I love how you’re slightly shorter than me, but I’m so sure you could pick me up like a doll if you wanted.” 

Magnus let out a choked laugh, one of his hands covering his mouth and tears dripped off his chin.

“And speaking of that,” Alec ran one of his hands down Magnus’ bicep. “I love your muscles. You are so incredibly beautiful, and handsome.” Alec grabbed his hand that was resting on his lap and kissed across his fingers. “I love your rings,” He brushed his fingers across the ear cuff on his ear. “And your ear cuffs, and necklaces.” 

Alec leaned forward, barely centimeters apart. He stared into the glossy, wet and stunned eyes of his boyfriend. 

“I love your eyes.” He pecked him gently. “Glamored.” Alec leaned to one side and kissed his cheek. “And unglamored.” He repeated it on the other side. 

Magnus stared open mouthed at him, small hiccups shaking his chest. 

“I-I…”

“You don’t have to say anything, honey.” Alec said softly, getting a small nod in return. “Do you want to sleep? We can go inside?” 

“I d-don’t think…” Magnus sniffled, his eyes were still unglamoured and wide. “I can’t get up yet.” 

“Can I carry you?” 

Magnus looked up and let out a small laugh, giving him a small nod. Alec smiled lovingly at him, grabbing his under the legs and back, picking him up bridal style and walked him into his room. 

“I can leave, if you want?”

Magnus was still for a second, staring at the dark, crimson blankets before shaking his head. 

“Can...Do you think you could stay the night?” He looked up hopefully. “I can portal you back in the morning, I just…”

“We’ll cuddle?” Alec knelt on the side of the bed, grabbing onto his hand. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” He said quietly. 

“Okay, gimme a second.” Alec stood up, kissing his forehead before disappearing into his bathroom. Magnus flicked his fingers and a pair of Alec’s pajama’s appeared and he heard a thanks. 

A few minutes later Alec came out in a black tank top and sweats, holding a damp rag in his hands. 

“Here.” Alec knelt down on the bed, holding it up wordlessly, asking for permission. After getting a nod, he gently ran it across his face, cleaning off any tracks of tears and redness. 

A few minutes later they were curled under the blankets, their legs tangled together and fingers intertwined. 

“Thank you, darling.” Magnus looked up at him from his chest. “For everything you said. 

“I meant it, I still do.” Alec squeezed his waist and pressing his face against Magnus’ hair. He hummed. 

“Goodnight.”

“Night, babe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
